


Reine Abeille - old version

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, also chloes kwami is just as bitchy as she is, basically this entire thing will be humbling the crap outta chloe, brings her down a peg, but theyll be there, haha queen bee, i have not regrets, its great haha, now will have gals just being pals, ships will mostly be side, there will be bee puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was her moment.  This was how she could redeem herself, fix her mistakes.  Maybe becoming a hero would right the too-many wrongs she committed.  “Buzzi, transform me!” she all but squealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the first floor of the Bourgeois residence for the fifth time in a week. Honestly, they were starting to know the hotel far better than they should ever, and it was getting on Ladybug’s nerves. With narrowed eyes, she found her target and ignored the three beeps from her earrings.

  
The hero stomped over to Chloe, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Chloe’s eyes went wide and she hung up her phone, “Ah, Ladybug! This is becoming such a regular thing; you just _have_ to stay longer!”

  
“Um, no,” Ladybug removed the girl’s arms from around her neck when she clung. “You _have_ to calm down with this whole queen bee thing. You’re akumatizing people faster than we can even recharge, and it needs to stop!”

  
“Oh, what are you talking about? Everyone loves me! This _can’t_ be my fault!” She winked when Chat came to stand beside Ladybug, but the catboy ignored her.

  
“Newsflash, Chloe! Not everyone loves you, and 90% of the time, akuma attacks are _your_ fault!” Ladybug continued to yell, finally catching the blonde girl off guard. “You think you’re so high and mighty, but this behavior just caused your own _dad_ to be akumatized! All because you wanted another handbag!”

  
“…It was cute and he said no…” Chloe whimpered.

  
“Who cares?!” Ladybug yelled, flailing her arms. “You care so much about yourself that you can’t see how much you hurt literally _everyone_ around you!” Her eyes were narrowed, and Chloe thought the hero was going to slap her, but Chat Noir stepped in.

  
“OK, OK, your Miraculous has beeped four times now, it’s time to go, My Lady,” he said, tugging Ladybug away. She glowered and tugged her yoyo off her side, casting it onto a pipe outside.

  
“Just grow up, Chloe, because right now, you’re a worse villain than anyone we’ve ever fought.”

  
With those last words, Ladybug disappeared. Chat stood awkwardly beside the remaining girl, who was too stunned to actually say anything. Her face was flushed, and she couldn’t seem to decide between narrowing her eyes in anger or widening them in surprise. “Chat Noir, I’m not that bad, am I?” she asked slowly, looking to the cat hero for reassurance.

  
“I mean you _do_ cause a lot of people to turn evil…” Chat said, scratching the back of his head. His ring beeped its final warning, and he apologized before running off, leaving a confused Chloe Bourgeois to stomp off to her bedroom.

  
~~*~~  
Once in her room, Chloe grabbed her laptop and flopped onto her bed. She pulled up the Ladyblog and searched the archive of akumas. There were so many, more than she ever realized. Then, she noticed there was a list of causes, and gasped at how many were from her.

  
_Evillustrator, Roger Cop, Lady Wifi, Dark Cupid, Reflekta, Timebreaker, Horrificator, Kung Food, Invisible One._ All her fault, in one way or another.

  
How had she never noticed? Chloe shoved the laptop away from herself, curling into herself and hugging her legs. She wasn’t a bad person! Everyone loved her! They thought she was beautiful, funny, smart!

  
A video began to play, and the horrified screech of “Where’s Chloe?!” from several different villains filled her room. Her own screams followed the calls, as well as several Lucky Charms and Cataclysms. Tears filled her eyes with the video, and realization filled her.

  
She was more of a villain than any of those people. She was awful.

  
The sound of wings came closer, and Chloe snapped her head up, fearing a tell-tale dark butterfly. She didn’t want to bother Ladybug again! But, instead of an akuma, a very large bee fluttered in her room.

  
“ _AHHHH_!” Chloe shouted, hopping off her bed as she reached for the nearest pair of ugly shoes. “Out, out, out!” she squealed, swatting at the bee.

  
“Hey, hey!” the bee spoke, “Watch it!”

  
“You can speak?!” Chloe gasped, dropping the shoes in favor of running away. “Wh-what is going on?!” She hid in her closet, heart pounding. Though, the longer she thought about it, she didn’t really feel scared. Surprised, yes, definitely. But…this large talking bee didn’t really scare her like it should have. She snuck a peak out from her closet, only to come face-to-face with the bee. “AHH!” she screeched again, falling back into a pile of shoe boxes.

  
“Jeez, kid, calm down!” the bee spoke again.

  
“How can I?! You’re a _bee_ and you’re _talking to me_!”

  
“OK, first thing, I’m not a bee. I’m a kwami! Buzzi is the name!”

  
Now she truly was confused. She had so many questions, but decided to start with the least important one. “What’s a kwami…?”

  
“Glad you asked!” Buzzi circled closer, “Do you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?” Chloe nodded slowly, and the kwami did a back flip, “Terrific! You just made this job easier!” it exclaimed. “You see, they both have one of me, too. Well, not ones that look like me. Chat Noir’s is an annoying little cat, and Ladybug’s is a very adorable little pink ladybug-esque thing. They all correlate with what kind of powers that holder receives!”

  
“So…whoever has you would be a bee, right?” Chloe tried, slightly proud at putting those pieces together.

  
“Boy, aren’t you a bright one!”

  
Well, that stung a bit. Hah, get it? Stung?

  
“Why are you here, then?” Chloe asked, figuring she should start asking the important questions.

  
“ _You_ , Chloe Bourgeois, are my new Chosen! My old one is gone, sadly, but it’s been almost a year, so I figured I should go find you!” Buzzi explained.

  
“What?!” Chloe screeched. She got to her feet and starting pacing her room. “I can’t be a super hero! I don’t know what to do! This would be a disaster; besides, Paris already has Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

  
Buzzi sighed and pinched the bridge of her tiny nose, “Do you think they knew what to do when they first got their kwamis? They had to train, learn their powers, and grow and mature. You’ll be no different.”

  
One word of that caught Chloe’s attention especially: grow. That’s what Ladybug said she needed to do, right? Maybe this whole thing could be exactly what she needed! Chloe spun around to face Buzzi, crossing her arms, “OK, what do I do, then?” she asked, a new excitement bubbling in her chest.

  
Buzzi, pleased, flew back out the balcony doors quickly, returning with a plain silver-gray hairclip. The piece was shaped much like a tiara, but the clasp at the back made it obvious what it was for. “This,” Buzzi started, dropping the hairclip in Chloe’s hands, “is your Miraculous. You will use this to transform when something goes wrong.”

  
Chloe rolled the piece over in her hands, “How does it work?” she asked. She’d seen Ladybug and Chat Noir’s, which were earrings and a ring.

  
“I get pulled into that, and you use my energy to fight. It’s magic,” Buzzi explained. “Care to try it out?”

  
Chloe nodded, pulling her hair out of its normal hairband and replacing it with the Miraculous. “What do I do?” she asked.

  
“You need to call me into it, just say Transform Me! and I’ll take it from there.”

  
Chloe nodded and took a deep breath. This was her moment. This was how she could redeem herself, fix her mistakes. Maybe becoming a hero would right the too-many wrongs she committed. “Buzzi, transform me!” she all but squealed.

  
Buzzi was pulled into the hairclip, and energy spilled over Chloe from her head to her feet. She swiped at her face, palm to her eyes, and with a snap, a bright yellow mask covered the top half of her face. Then a tight suit swept over her normal clothes. The suit was the same color of yellow as her mask, but was coupled with thick black stripes above her waist. The strands of hair pulled out by her ears grew longer, but still curled at their ends gracefully.

  
A scepter appeared at her side, though it was strange. When Chloe held it in her hands, it went limp as a wet noodle. The crystal inside was so shiny, and the actual scepter itself was solid gold. So, the fact that it was _limp_ in her hands confused her greatly.

  
“What’s wrong with this thing…?” she asked, brow furrowed. Then, just as she spoke, it stiffened. And grew. The scepter’s end took off and tilted her bed up on the headboard. “Wah!” she screeched, falling to her feet in surprise. It retracted, jumping with the force and rattling on the hardwood floor. “Wow…”

  
Chloe got to her feet, picking the scepter up and sticking it to her side for it to wrap around her waist strangely. She looked in the full length mirror in her closet, gasping at her own reflection. It was so different! She barely even recognized herself! That made her wonder how different Chat Noir and Ladybug looked without their costumes…

  
She looked at her hands as Buzzi released the transformation and fell into the bare palms. “Have fun?” Buzzi snickered.

  
“That was…great…” Chloe said with a small smile. She already felt tougher, calmer, more like a better person. And she hadn’t even done anything yet.

  
“Well, then, you’re now Reine Abeille!” Buzzi cheered. She fluttered up to Chloe’s face, nuzzling against her happily.

  
Chloe’s face dropped some. She wasn’t fond of the name, considering that her being a ‘queen bee’ is part of the reason she was such a bad person. But, maybe she could turn the title around? Then everyone would have to forgive her for snarling when using the name! Ha!

  
“Oh, by the way, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

  
“What? Why?!” Chloe stomped childishly.

  
“Because, you might endanger someone!” the kwami answered. “Do you want someone to get _hurt_ just because you couldn’t keep those glossy lips shut?!”

  
The tone took her aback slightly, “Well…no…”

  
“Alright then!” Buzzi zipped over to the girl’s bed and made herself comfortable. “By the way, I’ve had a long flight over here from London, so be a dear and get me something to eat.”

  
Chloe crossed her arms, smirking, “What? Does the little bee need some honey?”

  
Buzzi snorted and shook her head, “Does this fat body look like it survives on honey alone? Peppers! I need peppers!”

  
“Peppers?”

  
“Preferably chili peppers, but I will accept jalapenos or bell peppers, as well.”

  
Chloe looked at the little bee kwami as she made herself comfortable. Buzzi was quite cute now that she took a good look at her. She was tiny, only about as big as Chloe’s hands, and her head made up most of her size. Though, she was quite chubby. Her fuzzy body had to long antennae that came off the top of her head, though they were obviously not the same antennae that an actual bee would have. No, they were cuter.

  
“Hey, chop, chop! I’m starving over here!”

  
The only thing that made her lose cuteness points was how _bossy_ and _rude_ she was.


	2. First Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a bit too excited to help when an akuma attacks at school. Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir agree to help train her!

Chloe awoke to the sound of her phone’s alarm playing the newest XY single. She groaned and swiped the alarm off, rolling back over to continue sleeping. Or so she thought.

  
“Wake UP!” Buzzi shouted as she slammed against Chloe’s cheek. “Hungry!”

  
“Alright…” Chloe mumbled. The slams didn’t stop, and it started irritate Chloe. “Alright…ALRIGHT!” she screeched, jolting up from where she laid. She dragged herself out of bed and swatted at Buzzi, who fluttered around her face as she waited for food.

  
After Chloe’s normal parfait and a side of chili peppers were brought up (not without some questioning from the chef), Chloe got ready for school. She dressed quickly so she would have more time to do her hair, and as she was brushing through the curling mass, she had a few questions for the buzzing kwami.

  
“So, how do I train with these powers and stuff?” she asked, flipping her hair upside-down.

  
“We need to find Ladybug and Chat Noir; they’ll be able to help you,” Buzzi explained. The little kwami sifted through the various haircare products in Chloe’s bathroom, finding very little entertainment in this new Chosen yet.

  
“Ooh, then I can help them and they’ll feel so silly when they find out who I am!” Chloe beamed as she fastened her Miraculous into her ponytail.

  
“Ah, remember, you can’t tell!” Buzzi reprimanded, tugging the girl’s hair. She huffed and rolled her eyes, swatting the kwami away. “So, where are we going?”

  
“We?” Chloe questioned, turning to face the bee, “I am going to school; you’ll stay here so no one can see you.” She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the bee, who just glared right back with crossed arms.

  
“Oh no!” Buzzi exclaimed, “I go with you wherever you go! Doesn’t matter, I have to go, just in case!”

  
“That’s so dumb!” Chloe growled, stomping a foot. “How am I supposed to have you around and do my school stuff and socialize?”

  
“Ask the other two.” Buzzi smirked, watching as Chloe huffed and turned on her heel toward her closet. “What are you doing?” the kwami asked, fluttering to shoulder height.

  
“Here!” Chloe exclaimed. She held out a white purse, one lined with black velvet, that seemed to be made for make-up and maybe a wallet. Maybe. “You’ll just have to stay in here! That way no one can see you!”

  
Buzzi rolled her eyes and dove into the bag. It was comfy enough; she’d had worse. The only thing was that it was quite cramped. But, with some wiggling, she’d made the excess fabric into something akin to a nest and curled up.

  
“Comfy?” Chloe snickered.

  
“Snug as a bug in rug!”

  
~~*~~  
Once at school, Chloe felt nervous. It didn’t show, luckily, but she was incredibly afraid that Buzzi would be obvious and that her identity would be revealed before she even had a chance to make a name for herself. Of course, she played it off with a bored look on her face as she applied a new layer of lip gloss when Sabrina came up to her.

  
“Here’s your geography homework, Chloe!” Sabrina said in place of a greeting, presenting the folder to the blonde.

  
She took it with a smirk and tucked it under her arm. “And, here’s my new bracelet. Don’t get it dirty,” she said, dangling the shiny accessory in front of her best friend’s face. They took their seats at the front of the classroom and Sabrina slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

  
Then, she noticed the new ponytail holder in Chloe’s hair. “Oh, where did that come from, Chloe?” Sabrina asked, pointing to it.

  
Chloe waved off the excitement and huffed, “It’s just a little gift from my father for him almost killing me yesterday. Nothing too big.”

  
“It doesn’t seem much like your style…it’s very plain…” Sabrina leaned closer, which cause Chloe to duck away, her heart pounding in her chest.

  
“Oh, it’s just like you to not know what’s in style!” Chloe lied easily, flicking her hair.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Exactly!”

  
At the front of the classroom, their teacher was trying to call everyone’s attention. She tried to speak over everyone, though they only seemed to increase their volume to continue their conversations. “Quiet! Qu-quiet! Students!” she fussed, snapping her fingers.

  
A laugh from the back of the classroom just seemed to upset her the most, and with that, she stomped out the door, slamming it for good measure. All eyes snapped to the door when she disappeared, some filled with confusion and others filled with embarrassment. Whoops.

  
Marinette got to her feet and started heading toward the door, clutching her purse tightly. “Where you goin’, girl?” Alya asked, causing Marinette to freeze.

  
“O-oh! Just going to, uh, the bathroom! Before she comes back…!” And with that, she was gone.

  
“Psh, weird girl…” Chloe grumbled and rolled her eyes. Almost immediately after, the door flew open and in walked a darkened version of their teacher. The woman’s red hair was piled high on her head and her face was paled, eyes outlined in a midnight black mask. Her normal suit was sharpened and covered in hundreds of cartoon lips with zippers across them.

  
Uh-oh.

  
Children screamed and ran for the door as everyone tried to run away. Ladybug appeared in the doorway, “Hurry, out! Out, out, out!” she rushed them through.

  
“NOOO!” the akuma screeched. “You only leave with MY permission!” Her hand shot up and the door slammed shut, trapping Nathanaël, Ivan, and Rose in the classroom. Ladybug had slid in quickly as well, so she was trapped with the akuma and students.

  
Chloe spun around to face Sabrina, who’d fallen to the floor and clutched her head in fear. The blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, awaiting the rescue of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

  
Right on que, Chat came running up the steps. “Everyone OK?” he asked.

  
“Um, no!” Chloe shouted, “That woman tried to kill us!”

  
“I need to get in there…” Chat said, speaking mostly to himself. He knew he could Cataclysm, but if the fight went on too long, then he’d time out before he’d be much help. Before he knew it, Chloe had snuck off.

  
She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Buzzi flew out of her purse and into her face. “Well, I found Ladybug and Chat Noir!” the blonde exclaimed.

  
“Are you nuts? You’re not going out there!” Buzzi fussed.

  
“Why not?” Chloe pouted, her arms crossed.

  
“You’ve never fought before! And that thing looked dangerous!” Buzzi explained simply.

  
“Yeah, yeah, they need help though! Buzzi, transform me!” Chloe jumped in her shoes, excitement taking over. Buzzi sighed as she was sucked into the Miraculous and the transformation fell over Chloe. The girl looked at herself in the mirrors, squealing in delight. She was so cool!

  
Chloe ran back to the class, calling at Chat and waving her hand.

  
“…Who are you?” he asked.

  
“Your savior, that’s who!” she giggled. “Now, let’s see if we can get this little door down!” She kicked up her foot and thrust it against the wooden door, only to bounce back clumsily.

  
“Whoa!” Chat reacted quickly and caught her, righting her on her feet. “Let’s not do that…” He was so confused; who was this girl and why was she dressed like a bee without wings?

  
“Ugh! I will not be this bad on my first impression!” she growled, snatching her scepter off her waist. It stiffened in her hands and practically went to solid stone with her anger. She rose it in the air and brought the scepter down across the door, smashing a large hole into it.

  
Chat just stood there with his jaw open. The girl spun around proudly and flicked his bell, “Might wanna shut your mouth; you’ll catch flies, kitty.”

  
He clamped it shut and narrowed his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back…just – make sure these guys don’t get hurt, or something…” He ran inside and it only took a few minutes for the akuma to be beaten, and with that Chloe ran inside the classroom.

  
“Pound it!” Chat and Ladybug laughed together, fist-bumping in their usual way. And, a yellow fist connected as well.

  
Ladybug furrowed her brow and looked toward the owner of the fist, “Who’re you? Chat, who’s this?”

  
“Um, I don’t really-“

  
“My name is Reine Abeille! Newest hero to Paris!” Chloe introduced, curtsying.

  
“So, you’re a Miraculous Holder?” Ladybug asked. Chloe nodded, beaming proudly. Maybe the hero would be surprised and impressed by what she’d already accomplished. “So, how long have you had your Miraculous? And your kwami?” She sounded almost ready to fuss; Chloe’d heard her use this tone with Chat several times.

  
“Since last night!” she exclaimed proudly, however.

  
“What?!” both Ladybug and Chat shouted together. “Are you crazy?!” Ladybug continued, “You just jumped into an akuma attack without any training?! You could’ve gotten hurt!”

  
Chloe shrunk under the fussings, but refused to back down this time. She refused to be so scared by Ladybug. “Well, sorry for being the one to let your little kitty inside. Won’t happen again!” she huffed.

  
Ladybug looked at Chat, who sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head, “Maybe you’re being a little hard on her? She was probably just excited!” Chat said. “You know, like how you were the first time you got into a fight…”

  
Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes, seeming to calm down a bit. “OK…have you got someone to train you?” Chloe shook her head rapidly, explaining that her kwami told her to find the two of them. “Alright,” Ladybug started. “Meet us at the Eiffel Tower tonight at 6 o’clock. You’ll come with us on patrol…”

  
With those last words, Ladybug fled the room. Chat gave an awkward wave and took off as well, leaving an elated Chloe to cheer internally. “Eee! I’m going on patrol with Ladybug!” she giggled, jumping in place. The reality of the situation had yet to hit her, and it didn’t hit her until after school. Until then, she spent the rest of the day riding the happiness high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, now we're getting somewhere! Next chapter will be more eventful, sorry this one wasn't!


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's first night training with Ladybug and Chat Noir as Reine Abeille! Little more intense than she thought it would be...

“She’s late,” Ladybug grumbled, leaning against the cool metal of the Eiffel Tower.

  
Chat snickered beside her and shook his head. “By five minutes, My Lady.”

  
“But still-“

  
“I’m here, I’m here!” Reine Abeille shouted as she ran, stumbling as she stopped herself. “I’m…here…” she panted, hands on her knees. Ladybug held back a snort, taking a step forward.

  
“Well, since _you’re here_ , we can get started,” Ladybug said. “First lesson, getting onto roofs!” She pulled her yoyo off her side and tossed it up, yanking her weight up. Reine looked up, not quite sure what she was supposed to do. She looked at Chat, who took a step closer.

  
“Ladybug’s not one for change,” he explained. “Just gotta make a good impression.”

  
“How do I even get up there?” she asked, crossing her arms. “I don’t exactly have a yoyo to fling myself up there with!”

  
“Neither do I,” Chat started, “But my staff extends, so I just _cat_ -apult myself. Watch.” With that, Chat pulled his staff off his back and extended it against the ground, then leaned forward and stepped onto the tiles. “Easy!”

  
Chloe nodded and pulled her scepter from her side. It stiffened in her hands, so she held it out, extending it to the ground. She giggled as she went into the air, overjoyed that she did it correctly. But, just as she was about to step down, the scepter began to wobble. “What’s going on-?”

  
Just then, the scepter went limp. Chloe gave a yelp as she fell.

  
“Reine!” Chat called. Ladybug looked back and yelped herself, running forward and tossing her yoyo onto a traffic light then onto Chloe’s ankle to pull her back up. The two heroes jumped down from their places on roofs to see the bee-girl.

  
“Well, haven’t done that in a while…” Ladybug giggled. Chat grabbed the blonde girl’s arms as Ladybug retracted her yoyo. “Let’s try that again, OK?” Ladybug suggested with a snicker. She pulled herself back onto a roof and waited for the other two. Once both cat and bee were by her side, they began the actual patrol.

  
“If you’re going to be a hero, you’re gonna jump across a lot of roofs and flying objects, so let’s see how well you can do that!” Ladybug shouted, flinging herself across rooftops. Once she was about five away, she turned to face Reine Abeille and Chat. “Your turn!”

  
Chat took a step back, giving a bow to tell Chloe to go first. She glanced down at the alleyway below, squeaking at the distance. Oh, that was a long way down! She gulped and walked back several feet, taking a deep breath before she ran as fast she could. When her feet collided with the next rooftop’s tiles, she fumbled and fell to her bottom.

  
“Ow!”

  
“Keep going!” Chat laughed. She huffed and got to her feet, taking the next roof with much of the same effect. The next one, she only stumbled, then again. Finally, she stuck the landing on the last one. As she caught her breath, Chat came up to her side. “Ladybug’s already up a few more, c’mon!”

  
“What?!” Chloe groaned, running forward to repeat the process.

  
~~*~~  
“Now, let’s see how well you can fight,” Ladybug said. They were in the park, but with night having fallen, no one was around.

  
Chloe stood before her, slightly nervous. She’d seen Ladybug fight, and she really didn’t want to be on receiving end of that. “What do I do?” she asked, unsure of exactly _how_ to fight. Fighting wasn’t something she enjoyed, since it would ruin her nails and her hair. But, with the magic in her suit, that would cover that, right?

  
“Think fast!” Ladybug yelped, dropping down and swinging her leg out. Chloe cried out and jumped, stumbling back with arms flailing. “Recovery!” Ladybug called, popping up and sending her hand out to strike at Reine Abeille.

  
Chloe dodged the hand just barely, ducking and lunging at Ladybug’s middle. That seemed to catch the supergirl by surprise as she grunted and struggled to figure out how to get out of the situation. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Ladybug put her hands to the grass and planted her feet. Chloe paused in confusion, which gave Ladybug time to lift her legs and fling the bee-girl off.

  
Chloe got up slowly as Ladybug flung herself upright. Chloe ran forward, deciding to put her all into the fight and maybe impress Ladybug. She brought her fist up to punch the hero, but just as the fist was about to connect with Ladybug’s face, she caught it. Ladybug smirked and used the caught hand to spin Reine around, lock her arm behind her, and knock her to her knees.

  
Chloe groaned and rolled on her back, not wanting to fight anymore. It was exhausting! “Are we done yet?” she asked.

  
“ _Done_?” Ladybug snickered. “Not in the slightest. Do you think you can just tap out in an akuma attack? You keep going until someone can’t keep going!”

  
“Can we _not_.”

  
“My Lady, she’s probably tired. We’ve done a lot for someone who’s not used to it,” Chat said, laying a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder.

  
Ladybug looked down at Reine and sighed, seeing how heavily she was breathing. The girl did look exhausted, and for her first night she didn’t do that bad. “Alright, I guess that’s good for tonight!”

  
“ _Thank you_!” Reine breathed out. She didn’t even feel like she had the energy to _stand_.

  
~~*~~  
That next morning, Chloe could definitely feel her exhaustion. Every muscle in her body ached, and little bruises scattered her arms and thighs. Good thing she had just the jacket to cover her arms! As she was getting dressed, however, it became quite apparent how difficult that was.

  
“Ow!” she cried as she lifted her arms to pull on her shirt. She shimmied it over her head, seething the whole time. “Owwwwwowowow!” she continued, crying in pain as she pulled on her pants. “How do they _do_ this?”

  
Buzzi hovered by her head, a chili dangling from her lips. “Well, they’re used to it. You just did the most physical activity you’ve probably _ever_ done.”

  
“Hey!” Chloe yelled. Buzzi snickered and took off flying, laughing loudly as Chloe tried to chase her down. Sadly, Chloe was unsuccessful, since her sore body refused to jump after the flying kwami.

  
~~*~~  
At school, Chloe tried to move the least amount possible. She made Sabrina go to her locker and grab her books as she limped off to class, just so she didn’t have to go up the stairs more than once. Curse the schools for not having elevators!

  
She couldn’t even write! Holding a pen was impossible when it felt like your hand would fall off any moment!

  
Worst of all, she couldn’t even get up to greet Adrien! _Ugh_ , why did her body hate her so much?! And, why didn’t Buzzi feel as awful as she did?! So not fair!

  
“Chloe, are you alright?” Sabrina asked, poking her best friend’s arm.

  
“Owwww! Don’t DO that!” Chloe hissed, banging her hand against the table in frustration. Unfortunately, all that did was manage to help along another bruise to match all her other ones. “OW!” Chloe whined, dropping her head to the table. Screw it; she gave up! The day was not worth it anymore!

  
“…Chloe, do you need to go to the nurse?”

  
“ _No_.” Then there would be too many questions to answer, and most of the questions she couldn’t answer. No, the nurse was the worst idea. She could just sneak some tylenol after the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been too sick lately to write Chloe...that takes a lot of mental energy, and I just didn't have it


	4. Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns her super power and Buzzi learns something important about her little bee.

“Seriously, this is getting _old_ ,” Chloe whined as she trailed after Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two heroes leapt across the rooftops, doing impressive flips and spins as they went. Chloe could do those too, but she didn’t see the need in them. There was no need to be so flashy and waste so much _energy_ in showing off. The bee holder sighed and dropped her scepter to the ground, dragging it as she walked.

  
Once she caught up with Ladybug and Chat Noir, the red clad hero crossed her arms. “Well, what do you want to do, Reine?” she asked with a stuffy tone. Chat batted at the girl’s back with his tail, his way of warning Ladybug that she wasn’t being as nice as she could be. Normally she listened to him and took a step back, but times like this were…difficult.

  
Chloe continued to pout, bringing up her scepter to swing around. “I don’t _know_!” she groaned. “What is the cool part of this job?!”

  
Chat snorted, “That’s up to opinion,” he started, “but probably the special power.”

  
“Special power?” Chloe repeated. “You mean your Cataclysm and Lucky Charm?”

  
Ladybug nodded, “Didn’t your kwami tell you what yours is?” she asked, switching her weight to one leg.

  
Chloe shrugged, “Is that what she was talking about when she brought up Stinger?”

  
Ladybug nodded and Chat grinned. “What does it do?” he asked. “Sounds like it must _bee_ a pretty _sharp_ power.” Both girls groaned together, and Chat couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“Buzzi didn’t explain it very much, she just said something about my scept-“ Chloe paused and looked at her scepter, whose crystal was glowing and practically molten. “What did it do?!” she shouted, tossing the object on the ground. It wasn’t supposed to melt!

  
“You must have activated it without realizing!” Ladybug shouted. She picked it up and held the scepter back out to Chloe. “Use the attack so it will die out, just don’t aim at anyone!”

  
“How?!” Chloe was panicking. She didn’t mean to activate it! How did she even activate it? And how did she use it, now? Without much thought, she aimed it out at a tree and a quick shot of purple shot out, crashing into the tree without any damage. “What? Why didn’t that hurt it?”

  
“Well, that was _pointless_ ,” Chat snickered. He was having too much fun with these puns. Chloe’s Miraculous gave a beep, which made her jump. “You might wanna head home, unless you want us to see who you are!”

  
“Eep!” Chloe squeaked, “How long do I have?”

  
“Five minutes,” Ladybug said. “Didn’t your kwami tell you anything?” she shouted after the blonde as she ran and leapt across roofs.

  
~~*~~  
Chloe landed in her window just as the transformation gave out. Buzzi landed on her bed, whining loudly about using her power. “You’re not supposed to just do that for _funzies_!” Buzzi fussed.

  
“How was I supposed to know? You didn’t exactly explain it!” Chloe snapped back, plopping a plate of chilis in front of the kwami. “Spill. I wanna know everything is to know about being Reine Abeille.”

  
Buzzi nodded and swallowed her food almost whole, letting out a little burp. “OK, OK,” she sighed. “Your superpower is called Stinger. The scepter’s crystal absorbs things that could be seen as dangerous, like rocks or flying objects, or akuma attacks. Then, when you call the power, that energy can be sent back to the original source with opposite effects.

  
So, if you absorb rocks, then you can shoot a stinger at the ground that would make hard, rocky ground muddy. Things like that. You only get one stinger, but the more energy you let the scepter collect, the more powerful the stinger is.”

  
Chloe nodded at the information. One stinger, just like a normal bee. “Then, I only have five minutes before I change back?”

  
Buzzi nodded, “The Miraculous beeps every minute and you lose a gem on the crown of the hairclip. Time management is key, that’s why there’s beeps.”

  
“Alright, that makes sense…” Chloe mumbled. All of this was still incredibly new and stressful, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it. Her whole body ached, even though she was starting to build muscle and get used to the activity. At least there hadn’t been an akuma attack to fight yet!

  
“You know that you’ll have to fight in the next akuma attack, right?” Buzzi deadpanned.

  
“You’re the one that fussed at me last time for jumping in!” Chloe countered.

  
“You didn’t have any training at _all_!” Buzzi explained, “Now you _do_ so it’s expected of you!”

  
“By who?!” Buzzi had been saying there were things that were expected of her, but who was expecting all this stuff? It sure wasn’t the kwami herself!

  
“I’m not allowed to tell you that part!”

  
They held glares for a moment before Chloe resigned and sighed. “Fine, keep secrets,” she mumbled. “I’m going to bed; it was a long evening.”

  
~~*~~  
At school, Chloe was half asleep in class. Not that that was uncommon. Still, it was the fifth time that week she almost fell asleep in class, and Sabrina was worried. “Chloe, are you alright?” the girl asked as she gently nudged the blonde’s shoulder.

  
“I’m _fine_ , Sabrina,” Chloe mumbled. She turned her head away and buried her cheek in her arms as Adrien walked in the room. “Hi, Adrikins!” she greeted, though less enthusiastically than normal.

  
“Hey, Chloe,” Adrien greeted back, plopping down beside Nino. “You look really tired…” he noted to the girl.

  
“It’s because she’s not wearing twenty pounds of make-up,” Alya snickered, which made Marinette giggle.

  
Wait, was she not wearing make-up? Chloe reached up and rubbed at her face, horror filling her as she realized she was bare-skinned. So, naturally, she screamed. Loudly. Shrilly.

  
“Chloe Bourgeois, please excuse yourself!” Mme. Bustier fussed.

  
“With pleasure!” Chloe shouted, grabbing her bag as she got up. She ran off toward the bathroom, hands blocking the class’s view of her face. How had she forgotten to put on her make-up? How had _Buzzi_ let her forget?! That bee usually kept her in line!

  
Once in the bathroom, Chloe slammed the door shut and stuck a chair under the handle. Buzzi zipped out of the bag, a chili dangling from her mouth as she watched her human frantically tear out her make-up products.

  
“Oh, great,” Buzzi whined, “You’re putting that stuff _on_!”

  
Chloe whipped her head to face the kwami, a scowl on her face. “You let me walk out without it! I thought you were watching over me or something!”

  
Buzzi sighed a fluttered closer, “You know you don’t need all of that, right?”

  
“Yes I do!” Chloe said stubbornly, sifting through her bag for her eyeliner – where was it?! She didn’t carry everything with her to school since it would be too heavy, so her make-up was already not up to standards. Her normal blue eyeshadow was replaced with a neutral shade, and her favorite blush was completely _gone_ , so she was left with bare, uneven-toned cheeks. Bags under her eyes were left exposed, which left the dark skin highly noticeable compared to light skin. There was just nothing in her bag to hide them with, and Chloe was almost certain if she stepped out of the bathroom she would be assaulted with insults over her appearance.

  
This was too much.

  
Luckily, she still had her lipgloss. The light shade was shiny and sweet and without it Chloe was sure she would have had a breakdown right there in the bathroom. “There…” she breathed out once the gloss was on.

  
Buzzi shook her head and crossed her arms, which warranted questioning from Chloe. “I’ve had a lot of Reine Abeilles in the past, but you’re the first one that’s had to have two physical masks…”

  
“What are you talking about?” Chloe spat. She cleaned up the mess she had made with powders in her rush, slinging her bag back over her shoulder.

  
“You use that make-up stuff like a mask. You were so afraid of people seeing you without it, you ran in here as fast as you could go,” Buzzi explained. “And let me just say, you look just fine without all that stuff!”

  
That made Chloe laugh, “Yeah, right!” she removed the chair from the door handle. “Tell that to my mother! I wasn’t even allowed out of the house without something on until she died!”

  
Well, that’s how you stun a kwami. “Your mother was that mean?”

  
“She was awful. I wasn’t allowed out of the house without a full-face of make-up because I’m too ugly to be without it, I was ‘lucky to have her’ because ‘my sense of style is nonexistent’, and I had to fight to keep my phone from being checked every day.” She could have kept going, but the more Chloe spoke of her mother, the more she began to curl in on herself. With crossed arms, she looked away from the kwami, whose gaze was one of pity, and mumbled out a “I’m glad she’s gone.”

  
Buzzi had seen many Stingers before, but this one had to trump all the others.

  
“C’mon, let’s just get to class…” Chloe grumbled, holding open her purse for the bee to zip in to. She did so without fuss, too shocked to argue with her human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't write angst, I'm not good at it.


	5. Bee Qualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering immensely from her allergies, Chloe's bee-side starts to kick in.

Death.  Death was upon Chloe.  Death and despair and utter destruction.  She couldn’t even move.  She couldn’t breathe.  Everything ached, and not in the normal way.  Her head pounded, and the only relief she received was sleep.  Or death.

“Get _up_!” Buzzi shouted, head-butting the girl in the stomach.  “I’m hungry and you’ve got school!”

Chloe groaned and rolled onto her side, tossing the hood of her sweatshirt over her head.  “I’m not moving,” she said as well as she could.  Her nose was stuffed, and every intake of air made her chest rattle with suffering. 

She hated allergies. 

“You’ll feel better once the bee side take ahold,” Buzzi grumbled, once again head-butting her Holder.  “But until then, _feed me_!”

Chloe limply tossed her arm toward her dresser, “There’s a stash in there.  Second drawer.”  With that, coughs shook her entire body, and Chloe buried her face in her ladybug pillow.  “Leave me alone to _die_.”

Buzzi rolled her eyes at the dramatics, but went to retrieve her food.  Why was Chloe like this?  What did Buzzi do to deserve this?  With a huff and a chili hanging from her mouth, the bee kwami took off for the terrace, returning with a bunch of sunflowers.  “Smell these!” she insisted, dangling the flowers over Chloe’s head.

“Get those out of here!” Chloe shouted, flopping out of her bed and onto her bottom.  She sneezed several times in a row, jerking her body around in the fit.  “You want to kill me, I see how it is,” she said before sniffling hard.  Buzzi couldn’t help but laugh.

~~*~~

Eventually Chloe did get up for school.  She took a shower, which helped quite a bit with her congestion.  Her hair cooperated, which meant she didn’t have to use anything allergy-triggering to get it just right.  Buzzi teased her by bringing in random plants, but after having her fun she pitched the flowers out a window so Chloe’s face didn’t explode.

At school, Chloe somewhat escaped the torture of pollen.  Since more than half the class seemed effected, no windows were allowed to be opened.  It seemed the only ones not effected were Nathanaël, Mylene, Alix, Sabrina, and Marinette.  Why Marinette, Chloe wasn’t sure.  She could’ve sworn her enemy had been suffering right alongside her just that past year.

After the umpteenth sniffle, it seemed Marinette had had enough.  “We get it!” she groaned, “You have allergies!  So does almost everyone else!”

Chloe turned to glare at the girl, sniffling as hard as she could just to spite Marinette.  It actually got a giggle out of a few students.  Proudly, Chloe turned back with a smirk on her face. 

~~*~~

That evening during patrol, Reine continued to suffer.  They jumped and swung from so many places near plants that stirring up pollen was inevitable.  At least she had Chat suffering with her.

“Ladybug?” Reine called, coughing into her hand, “How come you don’t have allergies?”

The superheroine turned to face her, nose twitching in thought.  “Well, I used to have them really bad – to the point I had to stay home if the pollen was too high.  But, after becoming Ladybug it’s really died down,” she explained.  “I’d say it’ll die down for you the longer you’re Reine Abeille.”

“You two are lucky, being bugs!” Chat whined, letting out a string of sneezes.  “ _My_ allergies have only gotten worse!”

The girls laughed, finding joy in the boy’s suffering.  “Well, if it’s that bad, Kitty,” Ladybug began, “we can quit early tonight, so you two can get some rest.”

Neither hero opposed, relieved when they could finally go home.  Once back home, Chloe collapsed in bed and crawled under her covers.  “I’m not moving for the next five years!” she whined, curling into a ball.

Buzzi sighed, fluttering over to the stash drawer to get a chili.  “You have school,” she reminded the girl, who groaned and offered a gesture.  “It’ll get better, I promise!” Buzzi tried, zipping down to Chloe’s pillows.

The girl peaked her head out, brushing back hair, “I’ll believe it when I can smell again,” she said, huffing and burying her face.

As Chloe fell asleep, her chest rattled and she wheezed into her pillows.  Buzzi felt slightly bad for her.  She wanted to help in some way.  So, the kwami slipped down onto the sheets and curled up against Chloe, falling asleep against the girl’s neck. 

~~*~~

That next morning, Chloe awoke with a clear head.  Confused, she slowly sat up and glanced around her room.  It was still spring, obviously, so she hadn’t slept for five years like she’d planned.  Why could she breathe so well? 

She looked down when she heard a yawn to see her kwami curled up in a little ball at her side.  “Buzzi, wake up,” she said with a groan, stretching.  She hadn’t felt this good in weeks, wow.  She breathed in deeply, sniffing the air as she did.

Was that pancakes that she smelled?  Pancakes! 

Chloe jumped out of bed, heading toward the stairs.  Forget the elevator, that was too slow!  She raced down the stairs and jumped the last few, running straight for the kitchen.  As she threw open the door, she was met with the overwhelming scent of bacon.  _Ew_!

“Uh,” she started, attracting the cook’s attention, “Where’re the pancakes?” she asked.

“Pancakes?” the woman repeated.  “There are none, Miss Bourgeois.  I’ve only started bacon and eggs…”

Confused, Chloe backed out of the kitchen and went back to her room.  “Buzzi, I swear I smell pancakes!” she cried, flopping back into bed. 

“Wow, you’re already back?  It’s only be two minutes!” Buzzi said in surprise.

That confused Chloe even farther.  How did she do that?  Normally it took five minutes by elevator to get to her room from the kitchen! 

After a few minutes, realization dawned on Buzzi, who squealed and flew up to Chloe’s face.  “Your bee side-effects are kicking in!”  Smelling things that weren’t even in the hotel?  Running so fast?  The non-congested voice returning despite the high pollen that morning?  Definitely bee qualities!

“My what?” Chloe questioned, trying to call back her kwami, who took off in loops as she flew around the room celebrating. 

“This calls for celebratory chilis!” Buzzi announced, digging in the stash drawer.

The scent hit Chloe’s nose, and for the first time in a while it made her gag.  “Oh, Buzzi!  That smells awful!” she whined, running toward the bathroom.  “Get rid of it!”

“There’s no escape, now, Chloe Bourgeois!” Buzzi said in a deep voice, cackling evilly when she heard the faucet turn on.  Her little callow was growing up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long; it just took me quite a long to time to think of something new for this, and I went with fluff.  
> Quite the mood switch from the last chapter, eh?


	6. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reine meets her first akuma, but doesn't really get to fight. Instead, she gets put in what might be a more difficult situation.

All Reine had done so far was patrol, train, and patrol, and train.  She was quite bored with just patrol and train, patrol and train.  Yeah, she’d gotten close with Chat Noir and had been making great progress on her friendship with Ladybug, but going over the same things every time got repetitive and oh so _boring_. 

She wanted to battle an akuma. 

Chloe sat scowling in class, legs crossed as she stared out the window.  When would stupid Hawkmoth send out an akuma?  She knew she was ready; she could handle it!  There had to be _something_ so she could impress Ladybug!

Maybe, she could try to purposefully akumatize someone?  Obviously she was good at it, even if she didn’t mean to be, so if she actually _tried_ …

Giggling to herself, Chloe whipped around in her seat and stood, waltzing over to Marinette’s desk.  The girl was talking to Alya about something, whatever it was Chloe didn’t really care about.  She was on a mission.  “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said with a hidden laugh to the side of her hand.

Marinette groaned and turned to face Chloe, a blank look on her face.  “What do you want, Chloe?”  She prayed that the blonde girl didn’t actually say anything else, but Marinette knew better than that.  Her luck only spread oh so far.

That’s when Chloe noticed the new shirt Marinette had on.  It looked Chat Noir themed, being black with a solid bright green stripe across the chest and two pawprints set just above the stripe.  That could work.  “Hmph!  Nice shirt,” Chloe snickered.  “What, do you have a crush on Chat Noir or something?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “No, I just prefer him to Ladybug,” she said.

That one made Chloe burst out laughing.  “O-of course you do!” she managed through her guffaw, “The two biggest losers of Paris, you’d be _purr_ -fect together!”

“Excuse me?” Marinette said through gritted.  Chloe smirked.  _Bingo, akuma!_

Chloe never said anything else to Marinette, instead she chose to go sit back down in her seat and chat with Sabrina.  Surely by lunch, Reine Abeille would have a fight on her hands. 

~~*~~

Well, Chloe was right.  Lunchtime rolled around, and there was an akuma.  But, it was definitely _not_ Marinette…

Cat’s Meow was a preteen, decked out in a nearly exact replica of Chat’s suit, with one little change.  The bottoms were the same pink as Marinette’s jeans, and there was no mask.  Definitely not the best looking akuma. 

When Reine arrived on the scene, the akumatized girl had Chat by the tail.  “C’mere, Kitty!” she cooed, “You don’t need anybody else!” she purred.  “Especially not that _Marinette_!”

“U-uh, My Lady!” Chat yelled, wiggling in the girl’s hold.

Reine looked up to see Ladybug tied up with…belts?  That was weird looking.  Ladybug was strapped to a building, and no matter how much she wiggled, she couldn’t get free. 

“Reine!” Ladybug called, “You gotta untie me!”

“Coming!” Reine held out her scepter, extending down to shoot herself up to Ladybug’s level.  After she was untied, Ladybug dropped to the ground and ran off toward the akuma.  Reine blinked, then puffed her cheeks, stomping in irritation.  “A thank you would be nice!”

But, her whine fell on deaf ears as Ladybug fought to get Chat freed.  With the boy free, Cat’s Meow escaped and took off in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.  “She’s going after Marinette!” Chat shouted, lunging forward.

Ladybug put a hand to his chest and pushed him back.  “I don’t think it’d be the best idea for you to go after her…”

“What are we supposed to do, then?!” Chat demanded, arms waving widely.  “Are we supposed to let her just _attack_ Marinette?!”

“No, no…” Ladybug held her head, trying to think of a solution.  She looked over to Reine, and a little lightbulb went off in her head.  “Reine!” she called, making the bee girl jump.  “Do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Uh, yeah?” Reine said, a bit of annoyance in her voice. 

“Perfect.” Ladybug turned to Chat, “Remember how you had to solo mission Evillustrator?”

Chat’s eyes widened, “Are you sure she’s ready to solo something like that?”

Ladybug nodded, “You can watch them closely, y’know, be on the next roof over to keep an eye on things…”

“What about you?” Reine asked, hands on her hips.  “Why can’t you babysit Marinette?”

“Uh, my kwami needs to recharge!” Ladybug said, thinking on the spot.  “And my home is a bit farther out, so it’ll take a while!  Not quick enough to be back for Marinette!”

~~*~~

Chloe wasn’t happy about it, but she was on the balcony just above Marinette’s room, staring into the trapdoor as she looked around for the girl.  Why wasn’t she in there?!  Even when she was in danger, Marinette couldn’t be bothered to cooperate!  Typical!

Suddenly, the door opened up, “Reine Abeille?” she questioned, pushing the door completely open as she stepped out onto the balcony.  “What are you doing here?”

Hands on her hips, Reine explained the situation.  “So, unless you wanna be an akuma’s punching bag, I’ve gotta babysit you until Chat Noir and Ladybug can get the problem solved…”

Then, Marinette just shrugged.  “OK,” she said, heading toward the trapdoor.

“OK?” Reine repeated.

“Yeah, if it’s for my own safety…” Marinette spun around, a smile on her face.  “Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand guard outside?”  She giggled, and Chloe had to blink.

Was this the same Marinette in her class?  If so, why did that giggle just sound…cute? 

Reine had to huff and throw back her shoulders as she sauntered toward the door.  “I’m not one to just stand outside, thank you!” she said, crossing her arms.  Of course, as she took a step into the door, there weren’t steps to catch her.  Instead, the supergirl flopped straight down onto Marinette’s bed with an ‘oof!’

Marinette laughed, hiding her smile behind her hand.  “S-sorry!  Should’ve warned you!” she said with a snicker, struggling to contain herself.

Reine groaned, a blush covering her face.  Why was she blushing?  This day was not turning out how she wanted it to…at all.  Marinette just needed to _stop_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation other than everyone has a crush on Marinette and I am sorry


	7. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finishes her real first akuma and gets her first real compliment from Ladybug!

Chloe had been laying in Marinette’s room for the past two hours just waiting for something to happen.  She had settled on watching Marinette for a while, slightly amused by the way the girl just fluttered around the room after fabric and thread.  “What are you doing?” she asked, crossing her legs on the bed.

Marinette looked up and blew her bangs from her eyes, “Well, since you’re now sort of a permanent member of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s team, I’m making this doll…” she explained. 

“Doll?” Chloe repeated, standing up and making her way to Marinette’s desk.  “Why a doll?”

“I already started making a bunch of them,” Marinette said.  “They’re in that basket.”  They both looked over to a little doll basket which held the two heroes as well several akumas, including Antibug.  Chloe smirked, knowing that she would be the only one to have _two_ dolls based on her made by Marinette.

…Why was that such a big deal?

She shook her head and turned her attention back toward the doll in Marinette’s hands.  It was quite adorable, and the detail on the scepter was quite impressive.  “Wow, you’re really good at that…” Chloe mumbled form where she leaned over the girl. 

“Thanks,” Marinette giggled.  “I’ve had quite a bit of practice.”

Chloe stood up straight, and it was then that she noticed _The Wall_.  There were pictures of Adrien all over that wall.  Like, a lot.  More than Chloe had.  Wow.

She snickered and felt her usual self slide into place as she sauntered closer to the wall.  “Well, someone’s got it _bad_ , doesn’t she?” Chloe snickered, hiding it behind her hand. 

Marinette turned in her chair to face the girl, a bored look on her face.  That was weird, not quite the reaction Chloe thought she would get.  “Yeah, but I know Adrien doesn’t like me back…” she grumbled.  “I wish he did, but… _ughhhhhhh_!” Marinette tossed down the doll in her hands and crossed her arms, drawing her feet up into the seat.  “Whatever…”

Well, that surprised Chloe.  She wanted to fluster the girl, embarrass her and tease her like usual.  Instead, she just…frustrated her?  And, for whatever reason, Chloe felt kind of bad.  It had to be Buzzi and the suit, since Chloe never felt anything more than cold toward Marinette.  These weird feelings could stop anytime, though.

Before Chloe could even say anything else, a beep from her scepter drew her back to reality.  She picked it up and a projection came out of Chat running around. 

“Reine, Cat’s Meow is close, it’s show time!” he announced with a bit of a giggle. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Reine grumbled, “I’m going.”  She hopped up the steps to the hatch and pushed it open, “Well, I’ll see you later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” she said with a wink, jumping out the door.

~~*~~

The fight didn’t last long.  Cat’s Meow fell into Marinette’s room, but Marinette had disappeared, leaving only Ladybug running up the stairs to grab the cat ears headband off the girl’s head.  Once the poor girl was sent down to the bakery, all three heroes couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Good going, Chat!” Ladybug laughed, punching his arm.

“Hey, I can’t help it I’m too handsome!” Chat defended, arms behind his head.  “The ladies can’t resist; I don’t know how you two contain yourselves!”

“Oh, please,” Chloe snickered, “You’re kitten not a panther!”

Chat faked hurt, but laughed as Ladybug shoved him out onto the balcony.  “Alright, we should get out of here,” Ladybug said as she took ahold of her yoyo.  Chat shrugged and said his goodbyes, pressing a kiss to either girl’s knuckles.  Ladybug rolled her eyes and tossed out her yoyo once he was gone.

But, Chloe had to think quickly.  “Wait, Ladybug!” she shouted, grabbing ahold of the girl’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Reine?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned.  “What’s up?”  She retracted her yoyo and stuck it back by her side.

“So, um…how did I do, you think?” Chloe asked, tugging on her hair.

Ladybug smiled and rested a hand over Chloe’s arm, “You did great; we wouldn’t have been able to do this job without you’re help,” she reassured. 

Chloe couldn’t help the bright smile that fell over her face.  She hid her grin behind her hand, which made Ladybug laugh.  “I’ll see you at patrol tomorrow, OK?”

“OK…”  As Ladybug left, Chloe had to shout, “See you, super girlfriend!”  She giggled and bounced on her toes, tossing out her scepter and catapulting herself home.  Once Chloe fell through the doors to her room and released her transformation, she fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and squealing.  “They couldn’t have to done it without meeee!” she shouted, kicking the covers on her bed.  “I _am_ a hero, not the villain!”

Buzzi rolled her eyes and flopped down on Chloe’s head.  “Yeah, yeah, that’s great and all, but where’re my peppers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am doing this. Hopefully this will turn out well and won't be a total disaster! Yay!  
> Please don't be afraid to give me some feedback; I need to know if this is actually any sort of good before I continue!


End file.
